beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2: Can Light and Darkness get along?
"Link... It certainly has been a long time, hasn't it?" Black★Rock Shooter smiled and gestured to Midna, "I see you have a new companion". Midna let out a long sigh, "I'm only helping her because I have to. This damn world of light is discusting! I'd rather be at the Twilight Realm doing my daily routine, but of course I-" "Can somebody PLEASE shut her up?" Ron interuppted, annoyance in his voice. Black★Rock Shooter shook her head, "Ron, be kind. You've been acting like a imbecile lately. It's not exactly helping us find out who this 'Aeron' is". Link turned to Black★Rock Shooter. "Aeron? Who's-" "A BITCH!" Ron screams, "A BIG BI-" Black★Rock Shooter spins around to face Ron, grabs the serpent by the head, and slams his head onto the hard wooden wall. The serpent falls to the ground, unconscious. Link's eyes were wide and filled with terror, while Midna was laughing uncontrollably. Black★Rock Shooter just shook her head. "Ron can't go five seconds without saying one swear word, it annoys me". Link looks down at Midna, who is still laughing at the unconscious serpent. "Midna swears a lot too. Ron would get along with her". Midna stops laughing and looks up at Link, "I would never get along with that idiotic serpent!" Link just shakes her head, smiling. "So, this weird girl with the bra, her name's Black★Rock Shooter?" Midna asks, looking up at Black★Rock Shooter. "Yeah. I met her the day I came to Hazama". Midna giggles, "Black★Rock Shooter is such a weird name. I mean, seriously, who would name their kid that?" Black★Rock Shooter smiles, "It isn't my real name, it's just my Black Star name. My real name is Stella". "Stella sounds better than that crappy name", says Midna. Link lightly kicks Midna in the leg, "Don't make fun of people's names, it's mean". Midna spins around to face Link, "AND WHO THE HELL NAMES THEIR CHILD LINK?! HOW RETARDED IS TH-" Midna stops her ranting, and looks straight forward, as if she'd seen the scariest thing in her life. Link waves her hand in front of the small demon's face, she was worried. "Midna?" Midna's eyes were now fixed on Link, almost anrgy and scared at the same time. Black★Rock Shooter looked at Link, "What's wrong with her?" Link shook her head, "I don't know. Midna, what's wrong with you?" Midna slowly held her hands up to her neck, as if to say, something's choking me, you idiot! Black★Rock Shooter's eyes widened as she realized what it was, frantically, she ran behind Midna, and yanked a large black and white serpent from Midna's neck. It was Ron. Midna fell to her knees, "THAT.... THAT DAMN SNAKE... TRIED TO... TRIED TO KILL ME!" She gasped. Black★Rock Shooter turned to Ron, "Idiot! You're such an idiot, Ron! Stop trying to kill her! I realize you hate Midna, but at least try to get along with her!" Ron turned his head away from Black★Rock Shooter, "Light and Darkness cannot get along. It's impossible for the two to get along, they're complete opposites, Rock". Black★Rock Shooter shook her head, "Light and Darkness can get along! Besides, Ron, you two are both creatures of The Darkness! Not Light!" Ron let out a low growl, "I am LIGHT! I-I can prove it! I'm not just a creature of Darkness!" Midna shook her head, "Ron is Light, I can feel it, and it's discusting!" "CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING?!" Screamed Black★Rock Shooter, clenching her fists. Link slaps her forehead, "You two just don't get it, Light and Darkness are two sides of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other". Ron and Midna stopped and stared at Link. "Um... Zelda told me that", Says Link, feeling awkward from the stares of the serpent and demon.